


Lessons

by Vesania94



Series: Lady Hunter: The Stories of Grace Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Music, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesania94/pseuds/Vesania94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace's violin lessons</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 15 Justinian 9:26 Dragon

“Trevelyan, these music lessons are a privilege, and yet you do not try!”

“I’m sorry Master Levi. It won’t happen again,” Grace muttered, bowing low, clutching the tiny violin in her trembling hands. “My training got in the way of practicing this week.”

“Your practicing _is_ your training, Trevelyan. Remember that.”

“Yes, Ser.”

“Now, again.”

Grace lifted the fragile instrument and started the minuet again, concentrating on how her fingers moved over the fingerboard, wincing as her little finger slipped and the string twanged loudly and out of tune.

“Andraste’s flaming tits, Trevelyan! Get out of here. Go practice. I refuse to teach you until you learn this.”

Grace set the violin down carefully and dashed out of the room in tears.


	2. 22 Justinian 9:26 Dragon

Grace walked into Master Levi’s study the following week, her fingers bandaged and slightly bloody.

“Trevelyan! What are you doing back-”

She picked up the tiny violin and brought it to her shoulder, starting the minuet, hitting every note perfectly. As it finished, Master Levi shook his head and took the violin from her.

“You still have not gotten it, Trevelyan. Technique you have, but _feeling_? I’ve heard infants play with more soul than you had just then. Get out of here. Go live. I refuse to teach you until you’ve found some level of humanity.”

“‘m sorry Ser.”

She left the room once again.


	3. 29 Justinian 9:26 Dragon

Master Levi’s office was locked.

Grace held the case in the hand that wasn’t in a sling.

There would be no lessons this week. Or next week. Or the week after.


	4. 25 Solace 9:26 Dragon

“Ser?”

“Ah, Trevelyan! How’s your arm? That was a nasty fall you took.”

“Better, Ser. Will we be having my lesson this week?” Grace nodded, hoisting the case again.

“Not this week Trevelyan. I thought this week, we’d take some time. Play a game of chess, maybe. Do something other than play.”

“But Ser, I’m supposed to be learning?”

“Have you had any fun?”

“I was told I’m not allowed to have fun, Ser. It leads to temptation.”

“Then you will never learn, Trevelyan. You can’t play something light hearted, without knowing what lighthearted _is_.”


	5. 2 August 9:26 Dragon

Grace looked up from the letter from her mother. Her tears had dripped onto the page, smearing the ink, obliterating the names of her grandparents, the only ones who had ever tried to understand her. Master Levi was standing at her door, holding his own violin case.

“Oh, Trevelyan. I’m so sorry.”

“They didn’t deserve it. They didn’t deserve it at all. I could have helped! I could have-”

“Shh. Let me play this week. I think you will still learn.”

He played a slow, somber song, dissonant and keening, and Grace cried.


	6. 7 August 9:26 Dragon

She was sitting on her window seat, with the window open. She played, thinking of her grandparents, and her mother, and her little brother, kind and caring. She thought of her older brothers, and her father, disapproving but solid.

She missed the knock on the door, but turned to see Master Levi with tears in his own eyes.

“We can continue our lessons, Trevelyan. You’ve learned.”


End file.
